Feeling Her
by Ozluv04
Summary: Oz gets a visit from Willow,well sorta.
1. The Feeling

Title: Feeling Her  
  
Author:Ozsgirl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Oz or anything else in the Buffyverse, they belong to the amazing Mr.Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox.  
  
Summary: Oz gets an unexpected visit from Willow, well sorta.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Note: This is just a little concept that came to me the other day, I hope it's obvious when this story takes place, if not then I'm not doing something right.This will be a two chapter story.  
  
I nodded as the brunette next to me continued with her incessant chatter. Her current topics included: her lousy boyfriend and just why she was drowning her sorrows in a cosmo that was every bit as light and fluffy as her brain. I stopped actively listening after she began her lament on her poodles dietary problems.  
  
Now my mind was racing was racing with thoughts of a beautiful red head in SunnyDale.I never let myself think about Willow, at least that's what I tell Devon and the guys when they ask if I'm finally over that "red headed chick". The truth of the matter is it's easier to tell you about the moments when I'm not thinking about her. She's always in the back of my mind when I'm on stage or when I'm having sex with the blonde groupie; it didn't go over well when I whispered Willow in the heat of the moment.  
  
Tonight, however, was different. I wasn't just sitting in a bar thinking about Willow, I was feeling her. It started earlier this afternoon, right in the middle of the band meeting. Devon and the guys were really excited about being back in California. It's been a good year and half since we've been home. The guys wanted to go to SunnyDale and play a set at the Bronze for old times sake, but I told them they'd have to play that night without me. When it hit me all of a sudden, this feeling like my heart was twisting and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I just knew it was her. I can't begin to explain it, but I felt her. I was shocked and tried to hide it from the guys. I told them I was fine,that I just needed some air. Out on the street I kept turning around, like I expected her to be behind me. It was odd though, the longer this went on the stronger the feeling got and soon I felt this overwhelming grief, a grief that wasn't mine. That's how I ended up here, sitting next to Ms. Cosmo hoping alcohol would help me figure this out. As I was sitting there her grief turned to rage and I had to steady myself to keep the wolf at bay. For a moment I wondered if this was really Willow, or if I had simply convinced myself that it was her. This felt so dark . My Willow wasn't dark. Then again I hadn't known Willow for sometime now, still I felt a voice whispering in the back of my head Go. Go to her. 


	2. Towards Her

Title: Feeling Her  
  
Author:Ozgirl04(sorry had a memory lapse last time)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Archive: I forgot to mention last time, if you would like to archive my story I would be honored. Just tell me where it's going.  
  
As I was sitting there I felt something rise in me, power, pure dark power, and I felt like retching. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a wad of bills to throw on the counter before hurrying out of the bar. I barely heard the indignant Miss Cosmo calling after me. Outside I barely made it to the alley before I wretched all over the ground and my shoes. I slid to the ground and leaned my head against the cool brick wall. The world was humming, vibrating under my touch. What the hell was she doing?  
  
In that moment of haze, I lost control. For the first time in nearly two years I changed, but I barely felt it. I was in a state of pure ecstasy, it was like I was in her and I was feeling her right down to her very essence. Then it hit me: magic, this was magic. I was stunned to realize that despite changing I was still thinking and my thoughts were telling me only one thing. Go to her, now. It was screaming to me and the animal in me responded by running, towards SunnyDale, towards home.  
  
It took the whole night to get to Sunnydale from San Fransisco. I don't know how many people saw. I was going on pure instinct here, nothing mattered but finding her. Sometime around dawn the feeling peeked. I felt my body seize suddenly and begin to change. When I changed into the wolf there was no pain, but my return to human form was nothing but. This time it was all consuming pain as my body shifted back in place. It was like I was crashing down, and once again I felt her grief only this time it was anguished and twisting. It shook me to my very core and I cried out for her. I sat there in the forest, completely naked with every bone in my body aching and I sobbed, grieving for her loss. Because I knew now that it was loss.  
  
Slowly I felt her grief ebbing away and as it did so did she. She was leaving me. I tried to focus on her face, on the feeling, trying to hold on to her; but it was no use. She slipped away from me, leaving me broken and naked just five miles outside of Sunny Dale.  
  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the story, angsty I know, but I'm thinking of writing a sequel if enough people want one. It would deal with why this happened and would probably include Willow and Oz coming face to face. 


End file.
